BOOKS COME TO LIFE! ZOMG!
by TheSilencedSiren
Summary: This is the story of when all of our favorite charries come out of books. Apperances include, but are not limited to: Harry Potter, the Hunger Games characters, random people that I know, and the average Joe. Read on...if you DARE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Anyways, I decided to write a story about what would happen if all of the characters from some of our favorite books came to live at my house! Now, ehm, some of the character qualities might be a little exaggerated. Oh, yeah, this story includes, but is not limited to (P.S. I'm not a big Twilight fan, so bear with me there!)(P.P.S. Some of these books won't come in right away.):**

*** Harry Potter**

*** The Hunger Games* Twilight **

*** Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

*** My original characters from "Everything That is Forbidden"**

*** Random people that I know**

*** The average Joe**

**I don't own anyone but the original characters from ETiF! My friends aren't owned by me or anyone else…don't sue me! **

**So, anyways, ENJOY!**

I casually lean up against the back of my couch, blasting Evanescence through my headphones and doing Harry Potter role-play. My homework's done, and I feel accomplished-err, sort of. Something's off to me.

I look around curiously as the song changes in my headphones. Maybe they're just turned up to loud. I hit the volume button a couple of times and continue jamming. But I still can't shake the uneasy feeling.

Sighing, I turn off my iPod touch and go to the door. The uneasy feeling was the rapping. And it smells weird. Like…death.

Why the heck does it smell like death? I sniff myself and shrug. I showered today! It's not me this time, I swear!

I yank open the door. Standing in front of me is a boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses. Even if he didn't have the obnoxious lighting bolt scar, my immediate reaction would've been Harry Potter. He even travels with Ron and Hermione!

"Y-y-you're H-h-harry-I LOVE YOU!" I scream, completely fan-girling out, and perhaps losing my judgment. I believe this is the time when I admit I'm insane.

Harry _Freaking _Potter looks at me like I'm crazy-what can I say, I am!-and goes, "Yeah…I'm Harry, that's Ron, and that's Hermione…how old are you? I'm 16..."

"Oh, me? I'm 13!" I hyperly say. "My name's Riley! And, in case you didn't get it, I LOVE YOU!"

"I, um, got it, thanks," Harry _Freaking _Potter nervously says. I can't blame him; I be hyper. "Do you mind if we stay here? I don't know how long, but…"

"Do I _MIND_?" I shout, continuing on to have happy joy spasms on the ground. Mentally, of course. I don't want to scare them off!

"Oh, come in, come in," I say, stepping back. Ron speaks up first. "Bloody hell. Where are we?"

I give him a queer look. "My house. _Duh_," I say.

Hermione laughs. Then I catch sight of the blonde.

"Holy crap, Vanilla Pudding Head!" I scream, before proceeding to drag Draco Malfoy inside. Then I make the educated decision and call up my friend Victoria.

"OmigoshVicguesswhat?" I scream into the phone in one breath.

"Um, Rye? Are you okay?" Vic's nervous voice comes from the other end.

"Perfectly! Just…just bring everyone you can find!" I say. "Call up the people that don't live near you, get them here!" I hang up.

"That was Victoria," I explain. "She _crazy_," for emphasis, I twirl my finger near my head.

"Probably not bloody crazier than you," Ron mutters. I shoot him a glare. There's another knock at the door.

_That was fast_, I think. I open the door. Instead of finding my friends, I see a girl, dressed very simply, wearing her dark hair back in a braid and a slightly annoyed look. A smaller girl with two blonde braids stands at her side. Behind her are two boys, a blonde one and a dark haired one that looks just like the girl.

I put two and two together and recognize the Hunger Games characters. Assuming they aren't famous-yet-I can't spazz anywhere but mentally. And mentally spazz I do.

"Hey. I'm Katniss. This is Prim, Peeta, and Gale," Katniss Everdeen says-quite unnecessarily. "We ran away from the Hunger Games-if you know what those are." Do I. "Somehow, we ended up in some strange world. Haymitch should be with us…" as if on cue, a drunken man that could only be Haymitch Abernathy appears.

"Come in, come in," I say, letting them in. Then all my nutty nut nut friends appear suddenly.

They march in, and I count. Vic, light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, glasses falling off her nose-as usual. Allison, shoulder-length light brown hair down, notebook in hand. Liz, short, choppy black hair, almost running into the top of the door. Patricia, curly black hair down, a piece of toast in hand, glasses steamed over by steam coming off said toast. Haley, olive skin tan from the sun down in Florida, dark hair highlighted with blonde. Kayla, white blonde hair with dark roots down, poking Haley-as usual. Maddie, reddish-brown hair pulled up in a high, thick ponytail, glasses actually balanced on her nose-take notes, Vic. Josh, black hair and glasses, and Kayla's _boyfriend_. Okay, so _technically___they aren't dating, but how long can you keep two people so freaking perfect for each other apart? And last comes Ryan, freakishly tall and reddish hair. Did I mention freakishly tall? Well, now I did.

"Guys!" I screech, drawing a few odd looks. My mom pops in, and then notices all the people. "Do I want to know, Rye?" she sighs. I shake my head. "Nope!" I pop the 'P'.

My mom shakes her head, and says, "I have to work. Don't blow up the house." Poof! She's gone.

Just then, pain in the batookas little sister Taylor walks down in all her seven year old glory, Harry Potter book in hand. Show off. "Did mama leave?" she asks sweetly, her dark hair back in a braid, blue eyes dark. She's, like, my opposite. Dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and I have dimples, which are the cuter of birth defects. Oh, and I kinda sorta maybe tan. Taylor could be a vampire-the non-sparkly kind, obviously.

"Yeah," I shrug. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know. Taylor out. Peace!" Taylor shoots us a peace sign and goes back upstairs. I shove all my friends inside.

Everyone either looks at or down at me. I'm taller than most people that aren't freakishly tall-Liz and Ryan each got at least 3 inches on me. I fan girl squeal and say, "LOOK AT THE PEOPLE ON MY COUCH!"

"Riley…" Allison cautiously says. "What…"

They all freeze, and I let a smug smile cross my face. Hermione is looking at the book I was reading-_Where the Red Fern Grows _by Wilson Rawls. Cryfest in a book. You have to be pretty freaking heartless to not cry-even if you already know the ending. Harry and Ron are whispering to each other, nervously, about the book in Taylor's hand. Draco holds his hand out in a peace sign, looking at it in awe. On the sofa, Katniss is examining my iPod, and she stares at the play button for a moment before yanking out the headphones and hitting it. _Make Me Wanna Die _by The Pretty Reckless starts to play. Katniss stares at the object in awe, then says, "If you guys looked weird, I'd say you were Capitol people." Prim holds my little sister's Webkinz, a one-winged dragon named Water Lily, a bright look in her eyes. I forgot; in Panem, 12-year-olds are much more innocent. They kinda are like seven year old. And then the older ones are so mature. I'm not innocent, or mature. Not a good combination. Peeta's somehow gotten a hold of Allison's notebook, and stares at her incredible drawings-Allison's a good artist, I'll give her that. The black and white pencil sketches to the colorful drawing. They're flawless-to me, at least. Then again, I'm a writer, not an artist. I make art with words. Allison, to my surprise, lets him examine it. Occasionally, he makes some joyful noise in his throat. And Gale is looking at a squirrel on the windowsill, turned around. Haymitch is…"Hang on a sec, where's Haymitch?" I say. I look to the hallway and see the closed bathroom door. "Oh."

Victoria comes to her senses first. "What the crab?" she says. Victoria's innocent…ish. You can't hang around us and not be corrupted. It's a proven fact. I remember being innocent…

Who am I kidding? I can't remember what I had for lunch yesterday, let alone my days of innocence. "Yes, Vic. What the crap." I agree. "I don't know, either. They just…appeared."

Maddie goes," That's Harry Potter, right?". Her eyes are wide behind her glasses. I nod. "Yup."

I am bombarded with eighty trillion questions. "Now wait just a burger flipping second!" I shout. Everyone silences, although a couple giggle at the Spongebob reference, "One at a freaking time! I'm smart; I'm not magic!"

There's a moment of silence, and then Ryan states quietly, "We've all gone off the deep end."

"I went off the deep end a while ago," I shrug. "Maybe it's new to you guys, but nothing new, nothing new."

"Got that right, Rye," Liz laughs. I smile impishly. I am crazy.

Vic adjusts her glasses, pushing them up her nose. "I'll be darned," she says. "The Hunger Games characters too, yeah?"

I smile. Vic would be the only one to get that-at the moment. Those books were just so fudging hard to come by nowadays. I had to loan her the books. And she takes forever to reads. "Yup. 'S far as we know, anyways."

Katniss clears her throat. "So…umm, who are you guys, exactly?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" I exclaim. "Okay, so, umm…how 'm I gonna do this? Well, the random little girl on the steps that looks _nothing _like me," I emphasize this with a glare. "is my sister, Taylor. Call her TayTay, 'cause it bugs her. Okay, so….the black haired boy is Josh," as if on cue, Josh steps forward. "Hello," he smiles at them. Prim giggles and Kayla shoots her a death glare. I give her a _"they're-from-a-book-and-she's-far-more-innocent-than-we've-ever-been" _look. Kayla's face softens. "And the…erm, brownish haired one-copper, maybe?" I fret. The writer in me likes to be descriptive. "The tall one's Ryan." Ryan waves kind of awkwardly from the corner. I go and yank him out of _my_ corner. "That's my hiding corner. Stay away from it."

"So, umm…" I wonder about how I'm going to do the girls, but they introduce themselves.

"I'm Allison," Allison's the first to break the silence. She smiles at them, her black and green braces visible through an open mouthed smile. "The artist."

Vic steps up next. "My name's Victoria, but you can call me Vic. I'm a…" Victoria's a lot of things, but she finally settles on, "Chef. Kind of."

Lizzie comes up. "Sup. I'm Liz. I'm a softball player."

"I'm Kayla," Kayla speaks up next. "I'm…an artist, I suppose. I'm not sure."

"You're the one with a steady relationship," I say, jerking my head towards Josh. Kayla glares at me.

"My name's Haley. She calls me Pickles," Haley points at me. "Don't ask why. And I'm…the clarinetist!"

"My name's Patricia, and I like toast!" Patricia says from the back of the room. I roll my eyes. "_French_ toast!"

Everyone in the room-or, everyone from books in the room-looks at her like she's crazy. Granted, she is.

"I'm Maddie," Maddie pipes up. "I'm a saxophonist."

"And my name's Riley," I say. "And I'm the crazy one!"

I think I see all of them retreat onto the couch more. "Well, are you going to introduce yourselves?" I put my hands on my hips. Gale gives this a moment's thought, then goes, "Nope! We'll introduce ourselves as we go along."

I roll my eyes as everyone from book-land agrees. Well, we can easily find out who they are. "So, now that we know you," Hermione speaks up. "Can you tell us where we are?"

Oh, _crap_. I was worried this was gonna come up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have returned from the abyss! I've been on hiatus for a while-catching up with school work and such. But, anyways, please review! So, umm…see you at the end! P.S; Pittsburgh was the first city off the top of my head. I am not telling you stalkers where to find us :O **

"I thought I made it clear you were at my house," I roll my eyes, hands on my hips.

"Still doesn't tell us where we are," Ron shrugs. I give him my super special death glare that I give the boys and Vic at least twice a week. It's healthy for them.

"You're in Pittsburgh!" Patricia exclaims. We all look at her, then Vic nods. "Yup."

"And where the bloody hell is that?" Malfoy asks.

My group 'o friends shares an exasperated look and I sigh. "Pennsylvania, diptard." Patricia laughs at me, still gripping her toast. Allison ninja-tackles her and tries to get the toast.

I hear someone's stomach growl, and I look around. Prim is being reprimanded by Katniss, but I wave her off. "Nah. I got food," I leave the room, then as a second thought, backtrack and grab Maddie and Haley each by the arm. I might need a _lot _of food.

The three of us start to randomly throw stuff on plates. I rustle through the cupboards, while Maddie searches the fridge. Haley holds the plate.

"So…care to explain what's going on, Rye?" Maddie asks casually, throwing a bag of baby carrots onto the tray.

""I don't know, either. They're just here," I shrug, placing some chocolate chip cookies on the tray-more than some, actually.

"Well, this is strange, isn't it?" Haley comments, letting out a short laugh. I smile.

"We're strange people though, right?" I shoot right back, grabbing some water and starting back to the living room.

Haley sets the food down and Patricia tries to get some. I slap her hand. "Guest, Tricia," I remind her. She, somewhat disgruntled, sits down. All our book-y guests keep staring. "Well, eat, then!" I exclaim, going and sitting on the couch.

As the book-landers eat, we all gather around and start to whisper. Josh, one arm wrapped around Kayla (or so we hope), goes, "Riley? I can't believe I'm looking to you but…explain."

"Kinda hard when I don't get it, either," I hiss back, eyeing our book guests.

"Oh."

For a second, we simply stand there. Then, Vic screams bloody fricking murder.

"What?" I shout, pulling out my baseball bat from thin air.

"Ryan ate a carrot!" she screams. I roll my eyes, then choke Ryan with a carrot.

"But I didn't eat one!" Ryan manages to splutter, mouth full of carrot.

I grim impishly. "Now you did."

Prim raises her hand. I call on her. "Yes, Primmy?"

"May I have another carrot?"

I give Prim a smile. "Of course."

**Alright! Please review! If you review, Prim will give you her carrots, ALL of them. If you don't, Ryan will realize he likes human flesh better than carrots and EAT you. The only way to save yourself is to review! **


End file.
